


Into You

by kiboutozetsubou



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Stripper Komaeda, thank god i finally wrote sex worker komaeda, we need more of that, we really do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: Souda drags Hinata to a gay strip club for moral support. Hinata ends up having quite the experience of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my friend's birthday! happy birthday amanda!! she told me the song "into you" by ariana grande reminded her of komahina strip club au, hence the title, lol.
> 
> incidentally, this is my second time writing a strip club au fic for someone's birthday. amazing.

The flashing lights blind Hinata and the music deafens him as he steps into the club. He’s never been inside a strip club before, but he _has_  been inside a club before, and it doesn’t look too different. Except for, of course, the strip club features half-naked bodies shedding their clothes and grinding on poles. Half-naked _male_  bodies, to be precise.

Hinata is straight, but he’s not the kind of person who cares about this kind of thing. It wouldn’t be his _first_  choice to go to a gay strip club, but it just so happens that this is where circumstances have led him. His best friend, Kazuichi Souda, recently came out to him as bisexual—something he can say he wasn’t very surprised about, given Souda’s obvious sexual tension with his so-called “rival” Gundam Tanaka—and as a recent addition to the queer community he isn’t yet comfortable traversing these areas by himself. And so he requested that Hinata come along with him for moral support, and of course, being a good friend, Hinata obliged him.

To be honest, it did take him a little convincing to agree to come. Not because it’s a gay strip club, but the idea of going to a strip club in general is kind of embarrassing. Sure, he’s _thought_  of it before, but he wouldn’t ever _admit_  that, let alone do it of his own volition.

But he doesn’t want Souda to think he’s judging him for wanting to go. He doesn’t care that Souda likes guys, and he wants to prove it to him. And so here he is.

Like most clubs on weekend nights, it’s packed and loud. He can vaguely see strippers on stage from the entrance, but the darkness and flashing lights make it difficult to discern any details. He follows behind Souda wordlessly to the bar. There aren’t any regular table seats left that they can see, but they manage to find one seat at the bar.

Souda takes the seat because he gets there first, the jerk. Hinata, standing, sandwiches himself awkwardly between Souda’s seat and the drunken patron sitting next to him.

“What do you want?” Souda says loudly, flagging down the bartender.

Hinata quirks an eyebrow at him. “You’re paying?”

“I figure it’s the least I could do since I dragged you here, right?”

Hinata is a little surprised that Souda is being that considerate, but he won’t question it and turn down free drinks.

He lets Souda order him a few drinks, and they talk—as best as they can, with how loud the music is—at the bar for a bit, looking at the strippers on stage from afar. Hinata suspects that Souda is hanging back for a while because he’s nervous. It’s presumably his first time doing something like this, after all, and Hinata gets the impression that he isn’t entirely comfortable yet with his sexuality. So he doesn’t try to push anything.

Eventually, though, Souda slams down his drink on the bar, a determined expression on his face. “I think I’m drunk enough,” he declares and Hinata can’t help but laugh. He himself didn’t drink much; he’s the designated driver for the evening, and this is Souda’s night, after all.

“Go for it,” he tells him, taking another sip of his beer.

Souda glances at him with a nearly horrified expression. “Dude, you’re coming with me.”

Hinata sputters into his drink, a blush rising to his face. “Over there?” he asks, his voice barely audible over the music, as he glances over at the strippers dancing on stage.

“Yeah,” Souda says emphatically. “What, you don’t want to because they’re guys?”

Hinata levels him an expression which he hopes appropriately conveys ‘Are you being serious right now.’ “It’s not that, it’s just…” Kind of embarrassing. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s go, you baby.”

They make their way across the club, albeit slowly. Souda’s looking around, as if trying to decide which of the dancers to go, ahem, admire first. They’re still not close enough to really see any of them that well with the lighting, but even Hinata can admit that they all seem to have very nice bodies.

Souda grabs his arm, pulling him along as they get closer. Hinata thinks he hears him say “Over here,” but at the same time Hinata hears something to his right and looks over. When he does, he stops in his tracks, mindless of Souda’s persistent tugging.

A group of patrons is cheering enthusiastically at one of the dancers, who’s just done an impressive spin. Hinata’s throat goes dry as he watches, now only a few feet away from the performance. He’s struck motionless, as the dancer is probably the most beautiful person, male or female, he has ever seen. He has tossled white hair that comes down to his shoulders, pieces plastered to the side of his face from sweat as he exerts himself. His body is slight, thin, almost feminine but for the sharp angles of his bones. An interesting garment that looks like a criss-crossing of leather straps adorns his bottom half, covering only his groin and a few strips of thigh. Other than that his only attire is high-heeled leather boots and a collar and chain around his neck.

 _Shit_ , is all Hinata thinks, frozen in place watching the performance. He’s vaguely aware that the tugging on his arm has stopped; Souda must have given up on him and gone ahead by himself. He doesn’t pay it much mind, his attention riveted as the dancer grinds against the pole. This close, Hinata can see flashes of his face, sweaty and flushed, his lips parted in a tantalizing way that makes blood rush quickly to Hinata’s own face.

If he’s being totally honest, that’s not the only place his blood rushes to.

Which, okay, this is kind of weird. He’s definitely got a boner stirring in his pants right now from watching a male stripper. And he’s _pretty_  sure he’s straight. He’s never been attracted to any men in his twenty-two years of living, after all.

He would probably care about this more if the logical faculty of his brain was in control right now, but that’s definitely not the case. As it is his only concern is whether he should get closer, sit down in front of the stage, or hang back for fear of embarrassment.

The dancer drops down to his knees suddenly, kneeling in front of one of the patrons surrounding the stage, a beatific smile on his face. Strangely, his expression looks almost innocent despite the lewd display he’s putting on. The patron stuffs a few bills in one of the leather straps on the dancer’s thigh. Hinata decides that, embarrassment or not, he should go over there and give a few bills himself since he’s so impressed.

As he moves over and sits down, he hopes the lightning in this place is enough to conceal the situation going on his pants right now. But it’s only getting worse now; the dancer looks even more beautiful up close. And he looks over at Hinata as he sits down, flashing him a smile as he hoists himself up against the pole again. Hinata gulps as they make eye contact and glances away quickly—but not too far away.

The dancer stays facing Hinata, watching him, as he flips himself around, his back to the pole and his arms raised above his head as he grinds down. Hinata tries not to look like a pervert by staring, but he can see the shine of the dancer’s skin and the quiver of his thighs, and suddenly he’s _way_  too hot and unconsciously loosens his tie.

He remembers then that he wanted to give the guy some money for his, uh, rousing performance. He pulls a few bills out of his pocket, not even paying too much attention to the amount. He stops awkwardly with his hand raised, unsure of how exactly to hand it over. He doesn’t want to just like, throw it or anything, that seems rude.

He’s saved from his dilemma when the dancer drops down again and crawls, actually _crawls_ , over to him. Hinata feels like he’s going to pass out and die when the dancer reaches out to take the money, their fingers brushing. His eyes are half-lidded and Hinata finds himself leaning forward to decipher their color—a stormy grey with a hint of green. The dancer smiles and his lips move; Hinata is too entranced by them to hear what he says.

“What?” Hinata stammers attractively.

The dancer laughs at him, low and raspy. “Do you want a private dance?”

“Yes,” Hinata blurts out, courtesy of his dick, before his mind even really registers the question.

His money is snatched deftly out of his hand. Without another word, the dancer stands and steps off the stage, brushing past Hinata and heading to the back of the club where the private rooms are.

Hinata follows hastily. As he hurries along, he notices Souda in front of one of the other stages, cheering and flailing money above his head. It seems he doesn’t really need Hinata’s support for that part, after all.

At least he doesn’t care to notice what Hinata’s doing right now. He would definitely have some questions.

To be fair, Hinata does, too. But they’re going to wait.

He follows the dancer inside one of the private rooms. As soon as the door closes and they’re alone, he suddenly feels extremely embarrassed and nervous, his face heating up even more as he stands awkwardly.

The dancer smiles at him. “Make yourself comfortable,” he suggests, gesturing to the couches in the room.

Even his voice makes Hinata’s dick twitch. Wordlessly Hinata obeys, moving some decorative pillows out of the way and seating himself down on the couch. It’s hard to get _comfortable_ , though, when his pants are too tight and he’s seated in front of the sexiest person he’s ever seen.

“You seem nervous,” the dancer says, walking over to him. His voice is nearly a purr and Hinata shudders. “You shouldn’t be. You don’t have to do anything; just sit back and let me do all the work.”

That phrasing doesn’t make him feel much better. “Uh, sure,” he manages.

Evidently he still sounds way too nervous, because instead of starting to give him a lap dance or something, the dancer slides onto the couch next to him. Hinata looks over at him, surprised, and is met with a comforting smile. “What’s your name?” the dancer asks him.

“Hinata. Hajime Hinata.”

“That’s a nice name.” Hinata wonders if it really is. Does he say that to all his clients?

“What’s _your_  name?”

The dancer looks a little surprised that he asked. He hums thoughtfully. “I have a stage name, but I’ll just tell you my real name,” he answers. “I’m Nagito Komaeda. It’s nice to meet you, Hinata-kun!”

“Yeah,” Hinata says awkwardly, a little surprised that he actually got a real name. “It’s nice to meet you too, Komaeda.” It’s kind of weird calling a stripper by an actual name, but at least it’s less dehumanizing. Not like he hasn’t been shamelessly objectifying the guy this entire time.

“You seem like you’re new to this, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda observes. “We don’t have to do a private dance if you’re too nervous. But I think you’ll like it. And to be honest, I really want to.”

“R-Really?” Hinata feels excited by this admission, but he’s kind of worried that Komaeda is just saying that. That he’s supposed to say that.

“Really.” Komaeda leans closer to him. Hinata looks into his eyes and sees that his pupils are blown wide. “You caught my eye. That’s why I asked you to come back here in the first place.”

His hand goes to Hinata’s leg, slowly moving up his thigh. Hinata jerks in surprise.

“Is that allowed?” he asks, glancing at the not-so-offending hand.

With a soft laugh, Komaeda removes his hand and flips himself so that he’s straddling Hinata’s lap. “ _You're_ not allowed to touch _me_. But to be honest, Hinata-kun, I don’t mind if you do.”

Okay, so that’s enough to convince Hinata that he probably is genuinely interested. He feels a flare of heat in his stomach as he thinks about touching Komaeda, touching him _all over_ —the feeling of intense desire is so sudden he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Are you sure?” His voice sounds low and husky to his own ears.

“I’m sure,” Komaeda says. “But I want to see how long you can hold out. So try not to, okay, Hinata-kun?” 

That sounds absolutely horrible now that he knows he has permission. But if Komaeda wants him to restrain himself, then he will. Even if it’s definitely just to be a tease.

Hinata nods, not really trusting his voice at this point. Komaeda flashes him a wide grin before gracefully sliding off his lap. Hinata tries to suppress his feeling of disappointment at the loss of contact.

Komaeda turns around, stepping away from him. As he does so, Hinata notices for the first time that whatever sort of garment Komaeda is wearing doesn’t have much of a backside. Hinata always considered himself more of a “boob” than “butt” kind of guy, but maybe he just wasn’t looking at the right butts, because his dick seems to be pretty impressed with the one he’s looking at right now. He decides it’s probably a good idea to sit on his hands, because the temptation to reach out and touch is already extremely strong.

Komaeda sways his hips back and forth, presumably dancing to the beat of the muffled song on the club’s speakers. Hinata thinks he even hears him humming along quietly. “I like this song! Don’t you, Hinata-kun?”

Personally Hinata prefers the sound of Komaeda’s voice right now to probably _any_ song. He doesn’t even know or care what song is playing, but he manages a distracted “Yeah,” as he watches Komaeda move his body to the music. He never even knew men could dance and move their bodies in such an erotic way before, but of course, if any man could pull it off, it would be someone like Komaeda.

Komaeda turns back to him, still dancing. Their skin barely brushes and Hinata shudders, his eyes following the gyration of Komaeda’s hips. He hears a soft laugh as Komaeda stops to place his hands on Hinata’s knees, spreading his legs apart. The position is embarrassing, especially now that his boner is on full display, but Hinata barely has time to react to that before Komaeda hitches one of his legs over Hinata’s, grinding his body down onto Hinata’s thigh. Hinata almost loses his self-control right away, his hands twitching as he feels Komaeda’s crotch rub against him.

Just when he thinks he might actually lose it, Komaeda pulls off of him. Any feeling of relief he may have is short-lived, though, as Komaeda moves himself in between Hinata’s legs, rolling his hips forward and draping an arm around Hinata’s neck.

“You still don’t look very _relaxed_ , Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says teasingly down at him. As though he would be relaxed in this sort of situation. Hinata can’t help but roll his eyes.

Komaeda flips himself around, his backside pressed against Hinata’s groin. Once again, the contact is only slight, but Hinata feels a jolt of fire spread right to his erect dick. Then Komaeda arches his back and actually _wiggles_ , the little shit. Hinata feels his whole body spasm and desperately tries to think about something not at all sexy before he totally loses his mind.

 _Think about Souda naked,_  he tells himself, his eyes screwing shut because there’s no way even that would work if he continues to stare at Komaeda’s perfectly round ass move against him. It helps a bit, but now Komaeda is pressed flush against him, which is doing the opposite of helping.

“I can feel how hard you are, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says in a low voice.

Hinata makes some sort of strangled growling noise in response. He can’t really manage any more than that.

He opens his eyes again just in time to see Komaeda slide down his body, just like he did to the pole out on stage. He hits the floor and barely a second later he’s whipped around, and before Hinata even knows what’s happening, Komaeda’s long legs are straddling him again and their groins are slammed together by a sharp thrust of hips and Hinata _moans_ , actually moans out loud at the sudden feeling of pleasure.

He snaps his mouth shut, thoroughly mortified. Komaeda smirks at him, both his arms securing themselves around Hinata’s neck. He dips his body back and then forward again, grinding their hips together. When his head snaps up his eyes meet Hinata’s, wide and wild and nearly black. A pink tongue darts out to lick his flushed lips, and Hinata feels himself sweating and trembling with the effort not to move.

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whispers. “Do you want to touch me?”

Something snaps instead of Hinata. In response to the question, he grabs Komaeda’s ass and yanks his body forward, forcing their mouths together. Komaeda makes a small noise of surprise into the bruising kiss, but presses into it eagerly. Their mouths move together, wet and sloppy and _hot_ —Hinata really does feel hot, all over, he thinks he might actually pass out. Komaeda grinds their lower bodies together again and Hinata groans into the kiss, overwhelmed with pleasure.

As Hinata pulls away from Komaeda’s mouth to trail kisses along his neck, he hears a soft breathless laugh. “You didn’t last very long, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says with amusement.

Hinata pauses in his ministrations, glancing up at him. Komaeda’s eyes are darkened with lust and Hinata’s breath stutters. “You—I—” At this point he doesn’t know how to answer, his mind shrouded with desire. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Me, too,” is the response, and Komaeda grabs his face in his hands and kisses him again, open-mouthed.

Hinata’s grip tightens on the soft skin of Komaeda’s ass, pressing them closer and bucking his own hips up to meet Komaeda’s. This time when their groins rub together he’s rewarded with Komaeda moaning against his mouth, and he has to fight very hard not to come immediately at the sound.

They move into a rhythm, Hinata thrusting his hips up as Komaeda grinds down, and an amazing feeling of pleasure collects in Hinata’s gut and he knows he won’t last long. He breaks from the kiss, panting against Komaeda’s kiss-bruised mouth as their movements become erratic and desperate. Every thrust now elicits a delicious sound from Komaeda, and Hinata doesn’t bother to contain his own noises either as he starts to come undone.

Hinata snaps his hips forward, and with a desperate whisper of “ _Fuck_ ,” against Komaeda’s lips, explodes, coming in his _pants_  like a goddamn teenager. His body jerks as he rides out his orgasm, his nails digging into Komaeda’s skin.

He collapses against the couch with a shudder. Komaeda stops moving and smiles down at him. “Did you enjoy that, Hinata-kun?”

Panting, Hinata’s eyes rove along Komaeda’s body, flushed and slick with sweat. “Did you…” His eyes fall on Komaeda’s erection, straining against constrictive leather.

Komaeda waves one hand dismissively. “Oh, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“But I want to.” Post-orgasm fatigue be damned, Hinata pushes himself up and reaches for Komaeda. His hand pauses just before reaching his cock, remembering how many boundaries he’s already crossed here. “I mean, as long as it’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is,” Komaeda says. “As long as you _really_  want to…”

Rolling his eyes again, Hinata ignores him and extends his hand to palm the straining erection. Komaeda’s body shivers and a soft noise escapes his lips. Hinata has never touched a dick other than his own before, but how hard can it be?

The hardest part is, probably, trying to pull the strange leather contraption down to free Komaeda’s erection. It’s _sinfully_  tight, Hinata has to imagine Komaeda is in actual pain being this hard. Then again, he’s probably not _supposed_  to get hard while working.

He manages to push the clothes down and his hand wraps around Komaeda’s erection, rock-hard and flushed and weeping pre-come. Komaeda whines at the touch and Hinata swears if he didn’t just come only seconds ago the sound would have his dick hard again.

He tries to mimic what he does to himself when he masturbates, pumping the shaft roughly while rubbing his thumb over the tip. He doesn’t waste time teasing; he knows Komaeda’s close already. Komaeda moans and wriggles in his grip, so he thinks he’s probably doing it well enough.

Luckily he doesn’t have to worry too much about his skill because Komaeda doesn’t last long. With one particularly hard jerk of Hinata’s wrist, Komaeda comes, his release coating Hinata’s hand. Hinata continues to move his hand haphazardly for a few more moments as Komaeda’s body shudders with aftershocks. He stops when he feels Komaeda’s muscles go slack, and a moment later Komaeda’s body is sagging into him, his head resting on Hinata’s shoulder as he pants and catches his breath.

“You okay?” Hinata asks, discreetly wiping his hand on the couch. There’s probably already about twelve thousand cumstains on this couch anyway, he doesn’t really feel bad about sullying it.

“Mm, I’d say I’m more than okay.” Komaeda lifts his head up to look at Hinata, his eyes sparkling. “You’re incredible, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata flushes. “Me?”

“You.” Komaeda nuzzles into his neck. “I’ve never done that with a client before.”

Which is a little startling to hear. Not that he thinks Komaeda does this sort of thing all the time, but it’s weird to think that he is at all special.

“I’ve never done that with a man before,” Hinata admits.

“I hope I made it an enjoyable first time!” Komaeda replies, completely unperturbed.

“You definitely did.” That’s for sure.

Hinata watches as Komaeda clambers off his lap, adjusting his clothes to cover himself again and humming happily. He still has to evaluate himself, because really, he never thought he would ever _want_  to do what he just did with a man, so that’s _new_ —but for now he does know one thing. Komaeda _is_  special, and he doesn’t want this to be the last time he sees him.

“Hey,” he says and Komaeda’s eyes snap to him. “Uh, I know this is a really weird situation to meet someone in, but if you don’t mind…could I, maybe…get your number?”

He half-expects to be rejected, regardless of what Komaeda’s said about him so far. After all, he’s just some random pervy guy at a strip club. Komaeda doesn’t know him, and he probably already has to deal with enough unwanted advances in his line of work.

But Komaeda just smiles brightly, like he’s been hoping Hinata would ask. “Of course, Hinata-kun! Aha, maybe it’s a little weird, but I don’t mind. I like you.”

“I-I like you too,” Hinata stammers out. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and offers it. “Um, you can just put your number in.”

Komaeda takes his phone gingerly. When the screen lights up, he stops and glances up at Hinata. “Ah, it looks like you have a lot of texts from someone named ‘Souda poop emoji—’”

“ _Shit_ ,” Hinata huffs out. He sort of, kind of, totally forgot about Souda. “He’s my friend I came here with, he’s probably looking for me—I gotta go.”

Komaeda hastily finishes putting his number in the phone and gives it back, looking amused. “Sure. Just text me later, Hinata-kun!”

“I will,” Hinata says somewhat distractedly, pocketing his phone. He looks down at himself briefly and—well. There’s a wet spot on the crotch of his pants now. How could he forget about that? “Fuck…”

Komaeda looks even more amused now. “I’m sorry I can’t offer something for you to cover up with,” he says, not looking very sorry. “Maybe Souda-kun won’t notice?”

“We can only hope,” Hinata mutters exasperatedly. Souda’s probably trashed anyway, if the typos in his texts were anything to go by, from the glimpse of them Hinata saw. And this place isn’t exactly well-lit.

“Good luck, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda offers.

“Thanks.” Hinata cracks a smile despite his embarrassment. “I’ll see you later.” Without thinking he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Komaeda’s cheek, soft and innocent, so unlike their recent encounter. He pulls away before Komaeda can react, leaving to go find his drunken friend whose hopefully not too suspicious of his whereabouts.

Hinata doesn’t know if he’s going to come back here again, and he doesn’t really know what he wants to happen moving forward. But he does know that as long as he has something to say about it, he’ll make sure to see that bright smile again soon.

Maybe next time, there will be more conversation and less touching.

But he wouldn’t necessarily complain about either.


End file.
